Father and Daughter One-Shots
by blue eyed ice
Summary: One-shots of Shifu and Tigress' relationship as father and daughter since their relationship wasn't established much in the film or TV series. Genre may vary.
1. Injuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.**

Tigress and Shifu never really had that father daughter relationship, it was more of a teacher and student relationship. Tigress didn't mind though, she was used to it. Although, lately she's been feeling down. She feels like all the pain she's ever avoided has come back and hit her in the heart. She wouldn't cry though, that's out of the question. Crying is weakness and weakness is an open opportunity for enemies to attack.

Tigress awoke at the crack of dawn ready for her day of training. The gong sounded and she stepped outside of her room. She looked around at her fellow Masters and bowed.

"Morning, Master Shifu" they greeted him in unison. Shifu nodded.

"Morning students, go outside and start your daily training with some sparring." The students nodded and went to the destination they were given.

Po ran up to Tigress and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Ti, how's it going?"

"Leave me alone, Panda" Tigress responded in a monotone voice. Po sighed, he knew she wouldn't talk to him but it was worth a shot. They all strolled to the outdoors and picked their sparring partners.

Monkey started off picking someone, he stood infront of all his friends and looked at them all, thinking of who to pick.

"I pick...Mantis" he announced. The two went over to one part of the court yard. Po jumped up at the chance to pick next, happily skipping and jumping.

"I-pick-Tigress!" He said quickly, afraid someone else would shout before him. Tigress pulled a face of annoyance but followed him to another part of the court yard anyway. That left Crane and Viper who went to the other part of the court yard. Po looked at Tigress with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Go ahead then" Tigress replied, jumping into a fighting stance. Po ran forward and, without warning, pulled out a bat from behind him. Tigress hadn't noticed him hiding it and didn't expect him to pull it out. With a quick swing he hit Tigress in the knee full force. Tigress howled in pain and went down. Po laughed and pointed at her.

"I told you I'd beat you!" Po got up to celebrate, dancing around like a drunk man. Monkey high fived him in the middle of his sparring session and then continued fighting. Po was unbelievably happy with his victory. He ran inside to get something to eat as a reward. The others seen him go in so they followed, everyone except Tigress. Tigress was still on the floor craddling her knee, it had hurt more than expected. She tried to get up but couldn't put weight on her knee. She pushed through the pain anyway. Finally standing, she limped in to the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu seen his students pass one by one. All but one, Tigress. Master Shifu shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"How was training?" He asked. Po, who had just been stuffing his face with dumplings, swallowed hard.

"I beat Tigress in our spar today!" Po announced proudly.

"Very good, Panda" Shifu congratulated. "Training hall after you've eaten" he announced and continued on down the hall.

Half way to the training hall he spotted Tigress. He nodded at her and continued. Tigress looked towards him and stopped.

"Uh, Master Shifu?" She started. Shifu turned around and repeated his previous gesture.

"Yes?" He asked. Tigress was about to say something but a flashback came to her.

_A young Tigress cradled her bruised hand. She had injured herself in the training hall. Shifu was looking at her shaking his head._

_"Continue on child" he said. Tigress had tears streaking down her face._

_"B-but" she stammered "it hurts." _

_"Continue on I said, pain is weakness Tigress. Again." Shifu pointed over to the waves of metal going across the floor like waves of water. Tigress sighed sadly and proceeded to her training._

Tigress felt tears sting at her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. She took a short in take of breath and made eye contact with her Master.

"Nevermind, it's nothing" Tigress turned and walked away, trying her best not to let her limp be visible. Shifu shook his head and sluggishly walked down to the training hall. Tigress waited by the kitchen for her friends. Tigress wasn't hungry, she was in too much pain to eat. The pain gave her a sick feeling in her stomach, like any move would make her throw up. She finally decided that this couldn't go on. She hobbled down to the training hall to talk with Shifu.

Tigress opened the doors to the training hall slowly, she was beginning to regret what she decided. Although, a sharp pain in her knee steered her to a different conclusion. Shifu swivelled around as soon as he heard the door be pushed open.

"Tigress, what are you doing here without the others?" Shifu asked confused by the lack of the others presence. Tigress took a deep breath in.

"I need to t-talk with you" she stuttered. Shifu's eyebrows furrowed in concern, Tigress was never the one to stutter.

"What is it?"

"I, um, got injured" she said feeling quite awkward. Shifu's face contorted into a deeper expression of worry.

"What did you do?" He asked, waiting for further information to analyse the situation.

"Po hit me in the knee with a bat" she recalled the event. Her knee began to throb wildly and a sharp sting shot through her leg causing her to wince. Shifu's face flashed to a face of anger.

"I'll be talking with that panda later" he confirmed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because...Well...I never really..Thought you cared" she said slowly letting the words drag along. Shifu's face faded from anger to sadness. He recalled the last time she hurt her self and what he had said.

"I realise that I've never been the best to you Tigress, I don't mean for it. You are still my beautiful daughter though, okay? I swear I'll be here for you from now on, I'll make up for lost time" he said. Tigress smiled.

"Thank you..Father" she thanked. The red panda spread his arms out to the sides and smiled. Tigress hesitated but then hobbled forward and knelt down. Shifu pulled her into a tight embrace and Tigress returned it. They stayed in that position for a while until they heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Well I'd best get ready for them lot, you go down to the infirmary..I think you have a moderate sprain in your knee. Partially torn ligament to be exact" Shifu said releasing from the hug. Tigress did the same and nodded, turning to leave for the infirmary.

**What did you guys think? If there's any mistakes in spellings or medical errors that I made then I apoligise :) thanks for reading**


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.**

Tigress awoke with a start, parctically throwing herself upwards and screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung herself with such force that she tumbled over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor. She took a shaky breath in and tried to lower her heart rate back down to it's original beating pace. She pulled her legs into her chest and ran her hands through the fur on her head. She was hoping that her scream didn't wake anyone up. Her hopes evaporated when she heard footsteps scuttling outside.

Shifu was asleep, dreaming about the day he had adopted Tigress.

_Shifu quietly walked into the Bao Gu Orphange. His eyes landed on a young Tigress that he had been training. _

_"Tigress" he called to the young girl. The girl's head spun around and smiled the biggest smile she could muster. With a gasp she called back._

_"Shifu!" _

_"Come" he instructed. He turned around and began to lead the way. He gave a quick glance back at the child as she leapt over the table. A smile graced his features, but only for a short while. The young girl looked at him about to ask a question, but although her lips formed words nothing came out. A scream replaced the question. _

Shifu jumped up and out of bed. He didn't hesitate, just kept running. He didn't know what he was doing really, his feet were just carrying him along. He found himself outside of Tigress' room, but only for a split second. He swung the door open with a force that only knocked it off it's hinges.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. Tigress looked down ashamed of herself for waking her Master, especially with such a miniscule reason. Tigress breathed in and looked up at him.

"Nightmare" was all she could mutter before looking back down, resuming her ashamed expression. Shifu shut the door behind him and walked over.

"Don't look so ashamed, Tigress, everyone gets them, even me" he stated and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah but I screamed and awoke you, that's disrespectful of me." Shifu looked shocked, did she always feel this way? How many nightmares has she fought on her own from this?

"No, no, no, Tigress. It is not disrespectful to ask for help, or to wake someone up without meaning to. Now tell me" he shifted his position do he was facing her "what was your nightmare about?" Tigress seemed hesitant at first but sighed. Slowly she gained her confidence and made eye contact with Shifu.

"I, um, dreamt that I was alone. You and the others were dead, you were killed by Tai Lung. Then he came after me and I had to fight him alone. I lost and I was made fun of, like when I was in the orphange. I was surrounded by people who were mocking me and throwing things. Then they stabbed me, I screamed from the pain."

"If you ever have a nightmare then don't be afraid to tell me, alright? I'm here for you, even though I wasn't when you was younger." Shifu smiled at Tigress. "Come" he stood "let's get some tea to calm your nerves" he headed to the kitchen. Tigress stood slowly and walked behind Shifu.

"Thank you, Father" she said in gratitude of his efforts. Shifu smile grew wider.

"You're welcome, my daughter"

**Updates me be all of the place due to school, exams and GCSE revision sorry guys also starting a new practical in my Drama class is gonna delay them but any chance I get I will take and hopefully update soon :)**


	3. Panic Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.**

Tigress appears to be fearless. Nothing scares her, but that's what's wrong. She does get scared. She forces herself to ignore them. She tries her best to stop herself from expressing the fear, to keep a straight face.

Master Shifu had told her that "fear is a weakness and a weakness is a call for attack." So ever since she was a cub she would suffer through the fears, trying to push them back enough to ignore them. It's been working through the years, but every now and then she can't take them. However, today was the worst reaction from a fear she ever had.

They were all sparring. Everything was going as normal. Tigress and Crane were partnered up, Viper and Po and Monkey and Mantis. They were all seperated from eachother and all began to fight for victory against their partner.

"Get ready for the pain kitty!" Crane shouted playfully.

Tigress was about to block his attack when a sudden flashback came to her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as the memory played in her head.

_A group of children walked up to a young Tigress when she had escaped her cell. The group leader was a male goose. A female bunny and a male goat followed behind him. The goose laughed at Tigress and the other two followed shortly._

_"You aren't a child like us! You shouldn't be in this orphanage, you should be in the wardrobe with all the other monsters" he remarked. The other two giggled and started chanting._

_"Monster, monster, go back in to the wardrobe, monster, monster, you'll forever be alone" they continued to chant as the goose walked forward._

_"Get ready for the pain kitty! Or should I say monster?" _

A tap on her face brought her back to reality. Crane was stood in front of her with a concerned expression. Tigress had managed to stumble back and fall to the floor during her re-collection. She couldn't breathe, fear wrapped around her heart and spread across her body. The feeling of helplessness began to sink in.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Crane asked. He took in her appearance and tried to calculate what was wrong. Suddenly it hit him. "Someone get Shifu, quick!" Po jumped in to action and ran to get Shifu. Viper slithered over to them, concern written on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tigress is having a panic attack" Crane expalined. He leaned down to Tigress and tried to calm her down. "Tigress, it's alright, just breathe, ready, with me, in..and out." Tigress did her best to follow Crane's instructions but failed miserably. Monkey, Mantis and Viper joined in with the breathing exercises, trying to help.

Shifu was meditating under the sacred peach tree. He was calm and relaxed. Suddenly a twinge hit his hard. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. The twinge came again and his stomach felt like it had dropped. Shifu stood up, he had never felt this feeling before. He felt like something was wrong, but didn't know what. He turned when he heard footsteps running from behind him. There was Po.

"Shifu, Shifu, Shifu...come quick" Po turned and ran back the way he came. Without hesitation, Shifu ran after him.

"In and out, in and out" Crane continued to coach Tigress in breathing exercises. She still hadn't calmed down and was beginning to feel light headed. Po burst through the doors with Shifu close on his heels.

"What's going on?" He asked. Crane looked up and explained.

"She's having a panic attack and we can't calm her down."

"Tigress?" Shifu ran forward and stood beside his daughter, who was currently lying on the floor. "Calm down, you're alright, we're here" Shifu didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to be calm. He spoke soothing words to his daughter. They meant absolutly nothing but it did the trick. Tigress' breathing gradually reduced to a normal pace. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Flashback of the orphanage..." Tigress didn't want to continue and Shifu could see that. He left it at that.

"Training is over for today" he stated. Tigress slowly sat up, trying to avoid a sudden dizzy spell. "Go to the barracks and get some rest, Tigress" Tigress nodded and slowly got to her feet. Shifu watched his retreating daughter and smiled sadly. Suddenly he realised something, the twinge was aftherly instincts. Master Oogway told him that one day he'd develop a connection with Tigress, a father and daughter bond. Shifu smiled and followed the others out.


	4. She's Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. I only own Talon :)**

His daughter was growing up. He knew that, but she was growing up too fast for him. He felt like it was only yesterday that he had adopted her. He was so proud of his daughter and the young women she had become. Why was he thinking of this you may ask. Tigress has a boyfriend. Shifu had to say the sentence a few times in his head before it sunk in. She found someone to be with, but he doesn't even know the boy. He's meeting him today. He wants to make sure that this boy is right for his daughter.

Tigress ran to the door when the sound of knocking filled the Jade Palace. She knew who it was. She happily opened the door to greet the person. As she had predicted. Her boyfriend stood there. Shifu came strolling up from behind her.

"Master, this is Talon, my boyfriend" Tigress stated. Shifu looked at the figure stood in the doorway. A yellow tiger stood there. He wore a sky blue, silk, sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy, stone grey trousers. He wore a crimson red beanie that came just above his emerald green eyes, which was a very unusual eye colour for a tiger. He had the brightest smile Shifu had ever seen. Shifu wasn't sure if he trusted this guy yet. Tigress picked to date the boy so he must have some good aspects, but Talon would have to prove to him that he's good enough for his daughter.

"Tigress, come here a minute please" Viper called. Tigress ran to her and they engaged in conversation.

Shifu turned to Talon, squinted his eyes and balled his hands into fists trying to look intimadating.

"I've got my eye on you, Beanie Boy" Shifu threatened. Talon wasn't effected by the threat, he just nodded at him.

"Okay Sir" he said. His voice wasn't very low but low enough for a tiger his age. His voice was as smooth as his silk top.

"What do you think of my daughter?" Shifu asked, trying to get a better view on this kid.

"I think your daughter is very beautiful and has a personality to match her beauty" he stated. Shifu nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about my daughter?" He asked.

"I feel that when I am near your daughter the world spins faster, my heart rate increases and I get nervous. Your daughter is very beautiful, Shifu, if it's on your mind, I would never hurt her. I promise you that if you give me permission to continue dating your daughter, I'll protect her through thick and thin. I'll be by her side no matter what happens" he said honestly. Shifu was staring blankly at Talon, pondering what he had just said.

"Very well...I give you permission, but if you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Breaking Tigress' heart would be like going into space without a space suit" he said. Talon began to walk over to Tigress when Shifu asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Talon turned and looked at Shifu with a smile.

"I wouldn't survive" Talon smiled a bigger smile, earning one back from Shifu. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, how would you feel without Tigress in your life?" Talon walked back to Shifu.

"Well put it this way. Imagine the world as a cup of tea, and Tigress as the sugar. I don't like tea without sugar. I don't like the world without Tigress" Talon grinned and strolled over to his girlfriend and her best friend. Shifu smiled. Talon wasn't so bad. He would allow him to date his daughter, but one wrong move and he'll create an army against him. Shifu chuckled and walked down the hall

**Hey guys! :) I finally got my mock exams over with, I got an A in my drama XD hopefully I'll upload more soon, you guys are amazing! Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Thoughts of a Red Panda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading anything lately! This is going to be a short one-shot. I've had so much to work on for my 3rd drama exam -.- I'll upload again when possible, promise!**

Shifu sat underneath the peach tree, thinking about the life he had given Tigress. He had treated her like she had smashed everything in the Hall of Heroes. He frowned slightly as he thought about the child. She was so sweet and kind, she wanted nothing but the love of a family. He didn't give it to her then and he didn't give it to her now. A deep sigh escaped his lips and his eye lids parted to look at the view. The Valley of Peace was beautiful, just like his daughter. He got to his feet and looked to the sapphire blue sky and vowed "from now on...I'll be better." Shifu sluggishly made his way back to meet his students for their next training day.


	6. Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I appreciate it so much! :3 thank you!**

No one knew what was going on. They were all concerned for her, but didn't know what to do. She sat there staring into empty space with a thoughtful look that merged into sadness every so often. No knew what to do, or if there was anything that they could do. Everytime they asked she'd just reply with 'I'm fine' or 'I'm just thinking.' They all knew it was a lie.

Tigress sighed deeply for the tenth time that morning. She just couldn't pull herself from the sudden mood drop she was suffering. Everything was taking a complete dive for her. It was like life decided it was time for a roller coaster ride. This roller, however, doesn't want to go back up. It's just a quick descent to the depth of the Earth. Her friends stand around her. Their eyes boring into her, trying to read her. She shrinks slightly under their concerned stares.

Po fidgets slightly then pipes up "What's wrong? Did you and Talon break up?" Tigress looked up and shaked her head rapidly.

"No, no, nothing like that" she looked back down and resumed her previous staring contest with the empty space infront of her.

"So there is something wrong" Po stated.

"I never said there wasn't, Po" everything fell silent. No one had ever seen Tigress look so depressed. There was only one thing they could think of to help.

"What do you mean 'she looks depressed'?" Shifu asked his students stood before him.

"Something is bothering her, Shifu, she doesn't want to talk about it to us...Maybe she'll talk to you."

"Alright, you all go to the training hall, I'll check on Tigress." The others bowed to their Master and headed out to the training hall. Shifu sighed sadly. The thought of his daughter being bothered by something so intensely that it would put a downer on her mood. He slowly opened the door to the kitchen and spotted his daughter sat on a chair. He didn't even need to ask "nightmare about your parents, again?" Tigress sniffed and nodded. She'd been getting them a lot lately. Shifu sighed, he walked over and held her in a tight embrace. They stayed there for a while. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said.


End file.
